


Yuuri Katsuki-Induced Feels

by IWP_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Feels, Gen, NOT SAD, Retirement AU, SkyGem's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: SkyGem's YOI Retirement AU. An emotional discovery of Yuuri Katsuki- the skater.(+ Extra: Yuuri's friends only need to put two and two together)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> SkyGem's AU on tumblr (link: http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive)

Summary: SkyGem's YOI Retirement AU. An emotional discovery of Yuuri Katsuki- the skater.

(+ Extra: Yuuri's friends only need to put two and two together)

**Warnings: OCs, OC-centric, Feels Attack, Fangirling OCs, Crying, Tears, Actually Not Sad.**

**Disclaimer** : Don't own YOI.

.

When Rick entered his dorm room, he stopped.

There, on the bed opposite Rick's, sat his roommate Will, head bowed, shoulders shaking, phone clutched close to his chest with trembling hands, and slightly sniffling. His leg would occasionally bounce and his foot would tap the floor. There was a pillow discarded next to him.

Rick took in these details and determined that Will was simply riding out the aftermath of what he called a 'Feels Attack'. Better leave him to his privacy.

Decision made, Rick moved to leave, but Will chose that moment to raise his head and catch sight of Rick.

Rick froze as he locked eyes with Will. Oh wow, Rick thought, dazed, had Will been crying? That must have been one hell of a Feels Attack.

Rick sighed; his earlier plan of leaving discarded, and moved to sit with Will.

"What happened? Were you reading angsty fanfics again?"

Rick put an arm around Will as Will's lower lip wobbled and tears started to gather in his eyes, Will's voice was shaky as he spoke, "No, it's Yuuri."

"What happened with Yuuri?" the fond, exasperated 'this time' went unsaid but clearly heard.

Ah, Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki was an innocent, fluffy ball of cuddly adorableness and sheer cuteness.

He shared a couple of classes with Rick and Will.

He was older than them by a few years and taking classes to continue his education; apparently, he hadn't continued after taking his first degree at twenty three due to complications in his job (he was retired now, he had said).

99.9% of Rick and Will's classmates crushed on Yuuri. So did Rick and Will.

Except that Will was a… special case.

"I… I just realized how beautiful Yuuri is. So beautiful. So graceful. So enchanting. So emotive. So expressive. So breathtaking. So… so _taken_!" Will burst into tears.

Rick rubbed Will's back in soothing circles.

It took fifteen minutes for Will's crying and sobbing to quiet down and turn into sniffles.

(It was a statement to how normal this occurrence, Will getting emotional and crying, was that the occupants of the neighboring dorm rooms didn't suddenly barge into their room in a frantic worry. Rick knew that if he opened social media, he'd find Will tagged in legions of posts containing cute animal pictures.)

"So," Will began, raising his phone in Rick's direction, "I kind of obsessed a bit and googled Yuuri. I triple checked the results to make sure it's actually Yuuri and I'm not getting results mixed with another Yuuri Katsuki. Look at what I found on youtube _alone_."

Will unlocked his phone's screen and showed Rick a video on youtube. Rick took the phone from Will, who pressed himself into Rick's side, grabbed his arm and put his chin on Rick's shoulder, his eyes glued to the phone's screen. Whatever it was, it must be _something_ , Rick thought as he pressed 'play'. The sound of guitar strings came out of the phone's speaker as the video started.

The only sounds in the room for the next few were the ones coming from the video; Rick and Will were completely still, they weren't even breathing.

"Oh, wow," Rick breathed out, putting a hand to his furiously beating heart, "That was, wow...."

Will was nodding furiously into his shoulder and tightly clutching his arm.

"I'd kiss his skate, too," Rick confessed.

"I'd let him skate all over me and then thank him for it," Will whispered fervently.

As the next video in the playlist loaded, Will let out a low whine.

"This one, oh god this one"

Rick noted with dread and anticipation that this video had '+THE KISS!!!!' in its title.

By the end of the video, Rick completely understood.

.

Extra

.

After the group of teenagers who just interrupted their outing to ask _Yuuri_ for autographs and photos left, Maria and Sara were understandably confused. Especially with Rick and Will practically vibrating in their seats in excitement with crazy gleams in their eyes, clutching their phones to their chests.

"What… just happened?" Maria asked.

"I," Yuuri started, a blush dusting his cheeks, "am a retired competitive figure skater?"

Will let out a muffled squeal. Rick stood, "Not just _any_ retired competitive figure skater!"

Sara and Maria watched, wide eyed, as Rick launched into what sounded like a list of Yuuri's achievements during his figure skating career. Yuuri's face was turning redder by the second.

Maria's and Sara's eyes grew wider with every mention of world record, gold, silver, bronze, Grand Prix, Japanese Nationals, Four Continents Championship, and Worlds.

" _-and he got silver in PyeongChang!_ "

Maria's and Sara's jaws dropped at the last detail.

Will raised his phone, "Shall I show you the _Eros_ routine?"

Rick grinned, "Or _Yuri On Ice_?"

"Or, or the _Stammi Vicino Non Te Ne Andare **pair skate**_?"

"Or _The Kiss™_?"

Yuuri let out a muffled squeak and hid his flaming red face in his hands.

"Wait," Maria started slowly, " _The Kiss™_?"

She took out her phone and fiddled with it for few seconds, then she turned the screen in the other's direction, on it was a picture of the Infamous Victuuri Kiss™ (it was even _captioned_ as such).

"This is Yuuri?" Maria asked, shocked.

"YES!" Rick and Will answered her enthusiastically.

"Waaaaaaiiiit." Sara squinted at the screen, then her eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at Yuuri, "hey, I read a fanfic about you, once!"

Yuuri raised his head to look at her in disbelief. She blushed.

"Oops?"

.

End


End file.
